OoT: HERO OF SEX
by NintendoLemonTree
Summary: A full Ocarina of Time story about young Link discovering and exploring his sexuality, and adult Link fucking every hot girl in the game. Follows the plot of the game, but you know...with sex. All legal from what I understand. Definitely XXX though. Ignore the first three reviews.
1. Learning about Love

"Link, are you awake yet?" Link heard the voice of his best friend Saria call up from the ground. He was just getting dressed, after a rude awakening by another nightmare and his new companion fairy, Navi. He felt a little weird as Navi watched him dress, her own tiny humanoid body lacking any clothing. Nudity had always been something to keep to one's self, though the ten-year-old didn't actually know why.

Just as he finished getting dressed, Saria walked through the door of his tree house. "Good morning, Link!" she said cheerfully. She then saw Navi. "Oh, you finally received a companion fairy? That's great!"

"Yeah, her name is Navi," he replied. He noticed that Saria's own fairy, a male, was staring at something. Following hia gaze, he saw that "something" was Navi, who - why did she have her finger in her private spot? The two Kokiri children watched the fairies as they very slowly flew toward each other, then suddenly started kissing (ew!) They even licked each others' faces and tongues! Link and Saria were unable to look away when Saria's fairy put his private part inside Navi's and started moving in and out. Navi moaned loudly, and it sounded like she was in pain.

As Link moved forward to help Navi, Saria grabbed his arm. "Link, wait. I think we need to talk." Link was very curious, and a little worried, so he sat down to listen. "Okay, so you know how we Kokiri came from the Great Deku Tree?"

()

"...and that's where babies come from," Saria finished. Link looked somewhat shocked, but also intrigued. "I'm the first one the Deku Tree told about that, because I saw two deer having sex once when I went to speak with him. I thought the buck was hurting the doe, but apparently it feels good."

At this point, Saria's fairy came inside Navi and pulled out, panting. Navi half-flew, half-fell onto Link's bed. "If you want to know how it feels," she said, "ask this guy right here! He's the best I've ever had! And beleive me, fairies have a LOT of sex, especially me."

**A/N: Yeah, Navi's a little slut. You can thank "The Real Ocarina of Time" for the idea of her being a hot, naked humanoid.**

"So," Link said awkwardly, "that's why my...my penis gets hard sometimes?"

"Yes," Saria said. "I'm guessing usually when you see or imagine any girl or fairy girl naked?"

Link nodded. "Now I know why I imagine you naked."

Saria's eyes widened and Link realized what he'd just said. "Er, I mean, why I imagine _girls _naked! Not just you!" he said quickly.

Navi giggled and turned to Saria. "He wants you, girl."

Saria ignored her. "That...that's fine, Link. I mean, I've imagined you naked too." She caught herself. "I mean boys! I imagine boys naked!"

Link laughed. "Saria, I don't know about that whole 'love' thing you mentioned, but...I definitely really like you. As more than a friend."

"Oh, Link," Saria replied, touched. Quietly, she added, "You can see me if you want."

"Huh?"

Navi giggled some more, desperately trying to contain her laughter.

"You can see me," Saria repeated. "You know...naked." Link stared wide-eyed at her as she pulled her shirt over her head, revealing her barely-developing breasts and cute pink nipples. She set her shirt down and stood up to remove her pants. Her pubic region had not grown any hair yet, and Link found himself drawn to the lips of both her face and - what had she called it? - vagina.

"Now it's your turn," Saria said. Link was nearly hypnotized and didn't hear. "Link!" she said louder. This time he looked up. "Now you get naked," she said in a slightly commanding tone. Link stood up and, blushing heavily, took off his shirt. He was surprisingly muscular for a ten-year old. He reached to pull down his pants but Saria rushed over and beat him to it, getting on her knees and yanking his pants down. She lightly grabbed his small, hairless penis and looked at it, stroking it once or twice but having extremely limited knowledge of what that could lead to.

They both looked up when they heard the fairies going at it again. Saria's fairy was squeezing, kissing, licking, and sucking Navi's breasts and nipples while Navi rapidly stroked his cock. After a minute or two, they stopped and positioned themselves so that Navi could give him a blowjob while he ate her out, both practices completely foreign t the two Kokiri.

"Ew, don't you pee from there?" Link asked them, disgusted.

Navi took her head off her partner's dick for a moment to reply. "Yeah, that's why you wash before you have sex. Now if you're not gonna fuck Saria, the Great Deku Tree wanted to see you, remember?"

"Oh right!" Link exclaimed. "I need to go!" he dressed quickly and dashed out the door, jumping from his treehouse balcony. Saria watched the two fairies for a while before following Link's example and getting dressed.


	2. A Sad Farewell

Tired and confused, Link left the Great Deku Tree's clearing. Leave the forest? Save the world? How could he, just a little kid, do all that? Nevertheless, the Deku Tree had said to leave immediately, so that's what he planned to do. However, as he was crossing the bridge out of the woods, he realized he forgot to say goodbye to Saria. Then he remembered the awkward events of the morning. He wasn't sure if he even wanted to see her right now.

Well, he didn't have long to think about this before he heard Saria's voice. "You're leaving, aren't you?" He turned to see her standing on the edge of the bridge.

"Uh...yeah. The Deku Tree told me..."

"I don't want to hear it," she said. "I always knew, somehow, that you would have to leave one day. I just wanted to apologize for yesterday." She pulled out a small wooden instrument. "I made this ocarina for you. I thought you might like a present, or you might even need it for something."

He silently accepted it from her. "Saria, I...you don't need to apologize. If anyone should, it's Navi," he said, casting a dirty look at the fairy above his head.

"Hey, don't blame me for not being a little jerk about sex like you humans. We fairies just do it, right away, out in the open."

Saria smiled sadly. "It's different for you," she said. "Anyway, it doesn't matter. Link, you should go. I don't want to keep you waiting."

She waved goodbye as he walked off into the world. She could tell that somehow, she didn't just have a crush on him. She loved him, as only an adult could.


	3. The Ranch Girl

Link was greatly relieved when he arrived at Hyrule Castle Town the next morning. The other Kokiri kids weren't kidding - the outside world was dangerous, especially at night. In any case, he managed to reach the capitol unharmed. The adults asked him questions like, "Where are you from?", or, "Where are your parents?", but they didn't believe him when he told the truth.

He saw a girl his age next to a cart full of milk bottle. and decided to talk to her, just to have a normal conversation. Her immediate response, before he even said hi, was to exclaim, "Wow, a real fairy! You must be from the forest, right, fairy boy?" Navi burst out laughing.

"Yeah, right, fairy boy? HAHAHAHA!" Link didn't understand why she thought that was funny, seeing as she _was_ a fairy (and was known to have sex with actual fairy boys).

"Uh, my name is Link," he said awkwardly. "What's yours?"

"Malon, of LonLon Ranch, at your service!" she said quickly before curtsying clumsily. "Or at least I _would _be at your service, but I'm not allowed to sell milk without my dad. He went to make a delivery to the castle, but I think that lazy guy fell asleep." She looked at Link and grinned. "Hey...I have to stay and watch the cart, so why don't you go get my dad?" Before he could reply, she spun him toward the road to the castle. "Well, good luck!"

()

He had not had good luck. Thankfully, the guards seemed to be too stupid to set up a watch past the gates to catch the repeat intruder, so he could try to get in as many times as he wished. Around the third time he got thrown out, he saw Malon running up the road toward him. "Oh, good, you're still here," she said, slightly out of breath. "Take this." She unbuttoned her shirt to get at the cuccoo egg she had inside, giving Link an unobstructed view of her chest. He doubted she even knew why that was inappropriate. Then again, he was the one staring at her nipples, the things Saria had called "breasts" just beginning to push out slightly around them.

He was brought back to reality when Malon loudly said, "Found it!" she took out the egg and handed it to him. "This cuccoo should hatch soon. My dad's used to waking up to cuccoo calls, so this should get him up no problem!" She turned back down the road, rebuttoning her shirt. "I have to get back to my cart. Come by the ranch later if you can!"

Link stared after her for a few moments until Navi exploded into laughter again. "Get a good view there, fairy boy? HAHAHAHAHA!" Link frowned angrily and swatted at her with his hand before heading back toward the castle.


	4. The Princess of Hyrule

It took Link a full day to infiltrate the castle, wake Malon's father with the hatched cuccoo, and sneak into the castle's interrior courtyard. The guards in this place were either really stupid, or really deaf. In any case, he heard humming as he approached the courtyard. He wiped the sweat off his forehead and went to locate the source if the sound.

In the courtyard, he heard the gurgling of a fountain coming from the same direction as the humming. Looking in that direction, he spied another girl his age he assumed to be Princess Zelda - naked and bathing herself in the fountain. Why would she be doing that?! Oh, wait, this was a private spot and it was a hot summer day. That was actually a reasonable thing to do. What Link couldn't figure out was how to talk to her without looking and sounding like a creep.

Navi decided for him. She flew up to Zelda and tapped her on the head. Zelda panicked and covered herself with her hands, but relaxed when she saw Navi. "Oh, hello fairy! What brings you here?"

Navi pointed towards the wall that Link was now hiding behind. "Ask the kid over there. I'm sure he'll have a fun explanation!"

Link was as quiet as he could be, but Zelda called, "Show yourself. I will not be angry for any reason." Link stepped out into the open, still a good ten feet from the fountain Zelda sat in. She smiled at him. "Hello, friend. You seem so hot in those heavy clothes. Why don't you shed them and cool off with me?"

The Kokiri boy could hardly believe his ears. "Um, are you sure, Princess? I feel fine."

She frowned. "Nonsense. You're all sweaty and your face is red. Here, let me help you get those clothes off." She stood and stepped out of the fountain. Her breasts were much more developed than Malon's or Saria's, and Link found himself wanting to touch and squeeze them, maybe even give the light pink nipples a lick... Gah! What was he thinking?! Not only was that very inappropriate for their age, she was the princess of all the land! ... The princess who was now helping him remove his shirt, and his belt, and his pants...

And then he joined her in nudity. She took his hand and led him back to the fountain, where they sat down in the cool, refreshing water and began to talk. "So," Zelda started, "might you be the fairy child from my dreams, holder of Farore's Emerald?"

Link nodded, eyes focused on Zelda's chest. The princess smirked and squished her breasts together with her hands. "Like what you see, hero?" she asked in the way her caretaker and bodyguard, Impa, had taught her. He nodded again, blushing fiercely. She lowered her gaze to his semi-erect penis, just visible below the water. "You can touch them if you want to."

Almost subconciously, he scooted closer to her and took a breast in each hand. After moving them around in circular motions for a few seconds (carefully avoiding her nipples) he drew his hands back and stood up. "Princess, with all due respect, I'm going through a number of challenging things in my life right now, and I'd rather just learn what you have to tell me and be on my way, as I think I have to save the world." He struggled a bit to get his pants on over his erect member, but since he was still a kid it wasn't that hard. He was both pleased and - for some reason he still didn't totally understand - disappointed when Zelda also stood and donned her own attire, consisting of underwear and a purple dress.

"I am sorry, hero," she said guiltily. "I meant no offense." She left out the part where Impa had told her to try to practice sex for when she married. That was not something this boy needed to know. "In any case, I hope you'll forgive me. For now, let me tell you what I know..."

Link listened patiently as the princess wove a tale of a sacred realm where the Triforce lay, of the hero she saw in her dreams, and of the man through that window, speaking to the king. Ganondorf. He had seen them, looked straight at them as they spied, and Link's blood had run cold. He did not look forward to meeting that man.

As Zelda's speech concluded, Impa dropped from the top of the courtyard wall and landed in front of Link. Zelda knew the Sheikah had heard everything, so she didn't say a word as the literal man of her dreams was escorted out if her castle. She hadn't even gotten to give him. what Impa called a "blowjob". The fairy, Navi, flew back to her to get one last thought out.

"He's not always like that. Don't worry your highness, this will be the last time he leaves you unsatisfied." Zelda smiled widely as the slutty fairy flew off to rejoim her companion.


	5. She (Might) Want It

Link walked for half the day to LonLon Ranch and decided he would have to rent a room, or something. He wasn't about to spend another sleepless night fighting Stalchildren, that was for sure. He thought that Talon and Malon would at least let him sleep in the barn, since he'd helped them out in town.

He thought about Malon as he approached the ranch. She might as well have removed her shirt when she gave him that cuccoo. He wouldn't have admitted it to anyone, but he couldn't keep his mind away from scattered thoughts of having sex with her. Not one concentrated fantasy a mature person might have, more like uncontrollable daydreams.

He also thought about Saria, who he was going to talk to tomorrow on Navi's request. He'd thought about seeing her naked before he even knew why that was "naughty".

He also thought about Zelda, who clearly knew about sex and wanted it for some reason. (He asked Navi this, and she said that princesses often married early and needed the sexual experience.)

He chuckled nervously to himself as he realized the absurdity of his situation. He was a ten-year-old kid worrying that he might have to have sex with a girl. That was unusual.

Said absurdity did not stop there. Link saw Malon a little ways away outside the horse area, and not as surprisingly as it should have been, she was completely naked. She was feeding a carrot to a beautiful flame-colored horse not much taller than herself. When she saw Link, she yelped in surprise and tried to cover herself with her hands. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry! At least you're a kid like me. Hey, you're fairy boy!"

Link looked at her sideways, blushing heavily. "Um, yeah. Why are you..."

"Naked? Oh. It's summer! It's more comfortable, plus I feel closer to the animals when I'm nude. My dad says it's okay as long as I don't let strangers see, but I guess I didn't do a good job of that."

Link did his best to smile reasurringly. "It's fine. Wher. is your dad? I wanted to ask if I could spend the night. Hyrule Field is dangerous at night lately."

"Oh, yeah! He's in the silo over there. I'll go in the house and put some clothes on. Don't tell him you saw me!"

"I won't."

Link walked to the far side of the ranch and opened the silo door. "Um, excuse me? Mr. Talon?"

The man turned to face the boy. "Hey there! What can I do for ya, kid? You did a big favor for me yesterday."

"Sir, could I rent a room or something for the night? I don't fancy traveling Hyrule Field at night."

"Of course, kid!" Talon laughed. "You can spend the night for free, for your help the pther day!" He yawned and curled up on the silo floor. "Just...pick a spot...anywhere...on the ranch." And with that, he fell asleep.

Link walked back across the ranch to the house. When he told Malon her dad fell asleep, she squealed with joy. "He won't wake up 'til midday tomorrow! We can do whatever we want! Ooh, let's start with a bath, we both need it." She had already filled the tib with water, and she quickly shed her blouse and skirt. She turned to Link. "Come on, get your clothes off! You need a bath too!"

After staring at her crotch for a second, Link began to slowly remove his tunic. Malon frowned. "You're too slow!" she complained as she practically ripped his clothes off. Then she jumped in the tub. When Link hesitated to follow, she said, "I don't care if your penis touches me. It's not sex unless it goes inside me!"

So. She knew what sex was. Link hopped into the tub with a half-hard penis, and Malon said, "Good! Now can you. scrub me? I always miss a spot." Not having much choice (or really wanting to resist) Link scrubbed every part of her with the sponge, from her neck to her back to her legs, before dropping the sponge and rubbing the soap into her chest, butt, and crotch with his hands. He wasn't totally sure why he did that, but it felt so good!

Link wasn't sure if she was getting - what was the term? - turned on like he was, but she did moan in a surprised, not hurt kind of way when his hands rubbed her nipples and vagina. He saw Navi with her finger in her cunt and mentally slapped himself back to reality. This would not go any further than he had taken it. He would not have sex with Malon.

When he was done scrubbing her, she took the sponge and began scrubbing him in the same pattern. Under the arms, behind the ears...then she dropped the sponge and began stroking his now fully-erect (which still was only about two inches and not very stiff) cock. Not in a very scrubby way, either. In a...in a sexy way!

Panicked, he scrambled backwards, then turned and climbed put of the tub. He wrapped himself in one of the two towels Malon had laid out for them and began to dry off as nonchalantly as possible. She looked at him funny for a moment, then followed his lead and got out of the tub.

When she offered him a spot in her bed, he declined. He slept on the sofa downstairs and wouldn't tell her exactly why.


End file.
